Kouga DOn't Change
by BleedingRose13579
Summary: Kouga is starting to think more about where his place is in the world. he thinks about kagome even more. he takes her from inuyasha. kagome starts to notice somethings wrong. what could it be!
1. Default Chapter

Authors note

Kon'ichiwa minna-san.

I've thought about making something that would be more different of the gang. I'm taking some of the characters out since it confuses me a lot. I'll have in what maybe will stay or might not show up but you'll hear there names. Ok lets start on who's in; Kagome(obviously), Inu Yasha, Kouga, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin (note: she will be talking in confusing sentences. Just letting you know), Kagome's mom, Sotta, and Biyo( I have bad memory with the cats name so don't be mean ok and Sotta's name I think too. I really can't remember.).

I want to make this fanfic of Kouga because he's one of the hot guys off of inu Yasha. I have Sesshy in this because I can't make a fic with out the big lug. This is based on how Kouga is feeling. He's going threw some changes and he doesn't want to change. He's become confused and wants some one to help him but he doesn't know who. If you were Kouga what would you do?

Please put some reviews in about what you think on what should happen first. I need help with this fic since I like having help from people that are fans of something or they could just be some one that likes to help. Who ever helps can have there screen name from putten onto all the chapters for this fic. How that sound? Ok I'll be going and waiting. Bye-bye.


	2. 1

Kouga Don't Change Chapter 1

(we'll start off short with on how Kouga got Kagome.)

Kagome just got out of the well in the Feudal Era. The first things she saw was the trees, sun, and Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "Come on wench." He said with a turn of his back.

Kagome just gave a huff. 'why can't he just say 'thanks for coming back', great to see yah back', or 'I missed you.' But no all I get is a 'come on wench'. Man he's sooo ignorant.' Taking a couple steps forward. "Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha twitched his ears. "what?"

Walking around him till she was in front facing him. "Why do you have to be so ignorant to me? I don't get it. Would you like it if I started to slouch around while we are looking for the jewel shards. I know that you would get really peeved if I did that. That's how I get with YOUR IGNORANCE!"

Inu Yasha just gave a "Few" then walked past her, grabbing her arm. Walking down the dirt road. On they're way to Keade's village.

Inu Yasha walked off the road and farther into the forest. He went to the tree that he was shot at by the sacred arrow. ((can't remember how to spell the trees name anymore. I haven't been able to get the first manga so I'm a num nut right now. Heheheh. Help with the trees name))

Kagome started to wonder on what was going on. 'Couldn't he have just yelled at me on the road instead of bringing me here.'

Inu Yasha stopped, and let go of her hand. Not turning around but stared at the tree. "Kagome why won't you just get of my back."

Kagome gave a huff. She started to get made but pretended the best she could. "Well I'm not the one who never talks about on whats going on."

"Get off my back woman. You really get me mad a lot. It's not my fault that you always leave while we're in the middle of jewel sharding." Turning around to face her. "we should get to the village or they'll start to annoy me even more then I'm already"

Kagome didn't say a thing but just started walking off ahead of him. 'That ignorant bastard. He just wants to be like that. I bet he still has a relationship with Kikyo still. I'll just ignore him for two days. Lets see his reaction.'

**2 days later**

Inu Yasha was really getting annoyed by how Kagome was acting. "KAGOME SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!"

Kagome started to laugh at him in her head. "Sit!"

(SLAM) Inu Yasha fell face first into the ground.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched with a sweat drop on their heads. They started wondering on what was going on.

Kirara just yawned and fell asleep on Sango's shoulder.

Sango looked down at the little kitten form on her shoulder. Looking back at the couple fighting. 'I wonder on what got Kagome mad at him for?'

**ON A Hunt For Something **((never thought about on what he should look for. ::hits head:: I'm worse at thinking. I hope demoness reads this.))

Koga was sniffing the air for a trace the sent of Naraku or one of his minions. Clutching his hand into a fist. "Damn that bastard. Having to hide like a rat." : : sniff, sniff:: Puts a smirk on his face. "Kagome's here. I didn't even notice that. I guess being preoccupied from looking for Naraku. I didn't know that they were this close by."

Jumping down from the cliff, landing on the ground. With the speed of the shards, he was off. Running as fast as he could he got really close to the gang.

Kagome was greeted with Koga in front smiling very hapishly ((I like that word and I can't find the spelling for it so I am just going like this.))

Koga started to dance for joy since it's been a long time since he's seen her. Looking around he noticed that she was alone. "Kagome where is the group that your normally with? I know that I could smell em."

Kagome got up from sitting. "You just missed them. They just left right before you got here. I was told to stay here because of they don't want me to get exhausted from walking and I have to look over camp for when they come back after dark." Looking around to make sure Inu Yasha wasn't coming. Looking back up at Kouga. "what brings you here?"

Koga started to like that Kagome was making a conversation. "well I came down to check for Naraku's sent because it lead me down farther then here but I couldn't do anything then I caught our sent so I thought that I should see you." Giving a happy smile.

Kagome just stared at him. 'so he thinks of me like a child that should always be looked after. That's not amazing.' "um... I don't have anything for you and if your looking for a fight with Inu Yasha then don't ask me where he is."

Giving a nod. 'I wish that I could keep her. ::light bulb flashes on:: that's it. I'll take her.' Didn't notice that Kagome turned around and was looking in her bag.

Kagome started to hum a song that her mother used to sing to her when she was young. She doesn't remember the words but the melody was stuck in her head. She was looking for her brush since her hair must be a mess from running around all day.

Koga walked up and picked Kagome up and threw her on his shoulder.

Running off and onto the den. He stopped at a river that was near the den he laid her down on the ground. (well sat her down)

Kagome was shocked to what happened. 'what the hell just happened?' looking around to only see a river, trees, and Koga standing in front of her. "What The HELLS wrong with you?"

Koga splashed his face with some water from the river. Using his wrist as a towel. "I just thought that maybe it is better if you stay with me, since you've gotten hurt more by them and mutt-face. I could protect you better." Turning his face towards her. "don't you trust me?"

Kagome was surprised by what he said. "few" turning her head away so that she couldn't see his face and for him not to see her expression. "fine but no tricks, got that."

Kouga jumped up and walked over to her but didn't look at her face for he new why she turned. "great."

!#)(&%$#$%&()

clover: I have problems, can't think good things.

Inu Yasha: like hell you do.

Clover: shut up you... you... um... what was it that I was going to say...

Inu Yasha: ...

Clover: ::still thinking::

Inu Yasha: just say something for the f'n reviewers.

Clover: now that's rude. Oh yah. I want to know if I could get a reviewer to be apart of my typing. They can be the co writer. I really would like to have help.

Shippo: you would be able to type up part of the chappy and stuff.

Clover: and you'll be included on each chappy. You'll have to wait till the second or third chappy for me to announce the one who could be my co writer. I'm a very good person, I'll be nice to yah. I won't make fun of yah, and I can give you a chappy to do and I could do one at a time but we would have to choose on what would go on in each chapter. Ok I should go now before I'm going to get pounded for saying to much.

Inu Yasha: like hell you'll get pounded. ::Wam, Wam::

Clover: ::puts hands on her head:: ow that hurt. I want Sesshy.

Inu Yasha: ::iterated:: why do you want that basturd for?

Clover: ::smiles:: he's my guy and I'll have him beat your sorry ass.

Inu Yasha: ::sweat drop:: ok ::turns light off and complete silence

Ja-Ne


	3. 2

Kouga Don't Change Chapter 2 

It was after nightfall and the gang found the camp but there was something missing, a fire, and Kagome.

Inu Yasha got angry. "Damn her. Where did she go? When I..." ::sniff, sniff::

Miroku looked over at Inu Yasha. "What's wrong Inu Yasha? Do you know where Lady Kagome is?"

Inu Yasha placed his hands back into his sleeves. "Yah, I know where she is but I don't know where the place is though."

Shippo jumped up onto Inu Yasha's shoulder. "so where is she?"

Inu Yasha huffed. "she's with that damned wolf. This is just great. I should have stayed with her. Damn wench."

Sango walked over to the small fire. Looking back at the others. "well we'll need more wood. The fires dying down. Shippo why don't you go."

Shippo looked over at Sango. "Why me?"

"Shippo why don't you go since you can find more then we can." Miroku said with a small smile.

Shippo nodded his head and ran of into the forest.

The gang that was still in the camp sat down around the small little fire.

Inu Yasha was up against a tree and like wise, Miroku was against one as well.

Inu Yasha was sitting in his normal position with his sword on his side. "Damn why did we leave her alone. She always gets her way all the time. When we get her back she will have to stay with one of us."

Miroku looked up at Inu Yasha. "well it sounds easier then it is. You know that she won't listen."

Inu Yasha turned his head away.

Kagome was sitting on the edge of the riverbank with her feet in the water. Looking at her reflection, seeing on how sad she looked. 'I want to go.'

Koga looked at Kagome's face. He saw that she wasn't happy. He felt sorry. 'no I should stop letting her go. She's mine I can't just leave her with that mutt. He would kill her if he was given a chance.' Jumping into the river making a big splash.

Kagome lifted her hands over her face when she saw a figure jumping over into the river. Her hair, shirt, and skirt got wet. Her clothes started to feel cold. "hey that's cold." Removing her hands from her face and putting them on her shoulders and started shivering. She got up and walked over into the middle of the small aria. And sitting down.

Koga looked over at her. "well I don't have anything for you to change in so just put up with it for now." Then turning his head down to look into the water and look for some fish to catch.

Kagome folded her hands over her chest. "I wasn't asking for any clothes." Then she turned around so that her back faced Koga ((oh if your wondering on why I'm spelling Koga with out a 'u' then I'll tell you. It's because I was playing the game Inu Yasha and that's how they spelled it so I'm going by how the creator spells the characters unless I'm clueless to the names then I don't care.)) Kagome started to think. 'Kouga's acting a little different today. He doesn't have that happy smile and cheery look. Something's wrong. He's acting like Inu Yasha, being stubborn, not paying attention, and a cocky attitude.' She looked over to see what Kouga was doing. She started to get a sweat drop on her cheek. 'that wasn't long and he caught 10 fish.'

Kouga tried to keep a hold of the fish while getting out. Keeping a scowl on his face. Looking over to see that the girl was in surprise. Looking back at the fish. "go get some wood to make a fire for the food! I'm not asking but telling yah to do it."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "I don't take orders from anyone."

Kouga looked over looking a bit more ticked off.

Kagome started to get a bit freaked. "fine just don't stare at me like that again." Getting up and walked over to the trees and bushes. Picking up what she found, and keeping an eye on Kouga.

Kouga placed the fish down. It was dark and it was pretty hard to see but you could see a bit since there was a half moon in the sky. Looking over to notice that Kagome was pretty peeved. He had to look away or he'll go all soft. 'Kouga, you can't be all soft on her. She has to learn to take orders and do what I want.' Making a small smirk. 'yes what I want.' His smirk faded and he made a small glimpse over to Kagome. Sniffing the air he could figure that she was to mad to follow anything but doing just that. 'not now but soon, but if I have to force her then I will.'

!#)(&%$!#$%&()(&%$##$%&()&%

clover: sorry that it's pretty short but I couldn't think straight. I'm having worse trouble right now since I'm getting ready for school.

Inu Yasha: maybe that will keep you from trying to get Kouga and Kagome together.

Clover: do you like her?

Inu Yasha: ::bows head with big blush on face but bangs cover face:: I do not. ...

Clover: hmm... I'll take that as a yes.

Inu Yasha: I said I don't. ::cracks knuckles:: how if I shred you to pieces.

Clover: uh... No. I'm going now. Bye

All turns black but you hear a mans yell

Inu Yasha: get back here you bitch. I'll kill you.


	4. 3

Kouga Don't Change

##$&)($

Kagome looked down at her lap. All in rage. 'what is his problem? He changed some how, I don't... like this new person that he is trying to be.' Lifting her arms till they were holing the opposite shoulder. 'i'm afraid to say this but I'm scared of his new personality. Kouga please stop before you get some one, even me hurt.' Crying inside her head, for the loss of her good friend Kouga's try self.

Not noticing that she was starting to cry. She wouldn't move. 'I gotta find away to bring back my friend. But how?'

Kouga sniffed the air to find salt. Looking over to find that kagome had rapped her self and was crying. He didn't mean to push to hard. He didn't want her to cry. 'should I go over? ... I guess so.'

Standing up he walked over towards her. Crouching down next to her. He watched on how she was upset and deep in thought. So tapping on her shoulder to get her attention.

Kagome didn't even notice that he was there. She kept on thinking of how to get this side to fade and show the true Kouga-kun.

When she felt a tap on her shoulder, freezing in her spot. Looking over to see kouga face to face. Her nose were just cm's away from his. She felt a small blush cross her features. Taking a gulp.

Kouga noticed the blush but didn't say anything. He looked straight into her face. He could see pain and anger all at once in her eyes, and even fear.

Taking a deep breath, he moved his nose to the right of hers and placed part on hers and on her cheek. Then letting his lips press against hers.

Kagome was nocked off guard. She started to feel like he was demanding her to become his mate. She stuttered in her mind. She felt able to have control of her body again, she pushed him away and slapped him in the face.

Rubbing the sore spot that was inflicted by her hand. Looking at her in a questioning look.

Getting up and looked down at the wolf. "what the hells your problem? Isn't it bad enough that you kidnapped me? Or are you just trying to get me to be sap at your feet?"

Kouga stood up. Letting his mind turn hard. "Well aren't we a little picky right now. I think you should sleep on the bank of the river and freeze then tell me on how you feel then." Pointing in the rivers direction. "GO!"

Kagome started to feel thick headed but she didn't want to see this side of his so she ran to the river bank.

#$&)(&$

ayami: ::yawn:: I'm tired and sick

inu Yasha: don't you come near me and get me sick you wench

ayami: ::choo::

kagome: bless you

ayami: thanks

kouga: kagome come here

ayami: ::walks up to him, circles around the wolf:: wow cute wolf. Ain't he kag?

Inu Yasha:...

Kagome: ::blush all over::

Ayami: I knew it. Um... kouga right? Well are wolf demons better then dog demons?

Kouga: ::perks up smile:: great question, yes we are more superior then dogs.

Inu Yasha: shut up damn you ::pulls sword out, turns to a plastic toy:: wat the hell?

Ayami: hahahaha. Oh this is priceless

Kagome: oh my, what happened to your sword?

Inu Yasha: ::looks at ayami:: she did it

Ayami: wat I do? I never touched that thing. I hate swords, incantations are way better

Everyone: wat ever. Bye everyone and review

Lights turned off and all goes black

Ayami:damn brats, I'm going to be in the next chappy and everything will become hell. I hope. Bye-bye


	5. 4

Kagome was sitting on the bank not even thinking about sleep yet. Her thoughts kept going onto Kouga and his actions. In her mind she pictured Kouga and his normal attitude and she liked that better but this one is different.

Knowing that she can't do anything since he probably won't listen. Giving a big sigh she got up to a standing position to stretch.

Making lots of sighs during her stretching, she went to sit down but slipped into the river. She got all wet. She got a little upset but didn't care. Getting onto the grass she laid down on the grass. Letting herself fall to a deep sleep.

Kouga was sitting at the fire. His beautiful blue eyes mingling with the glow of the fire that he was staring at. Thinking on how he made her sleep next to the river.

Getting up he walked to till he reached the river. Looking down at a fragile young girl. Walking towards the body he looked down.

Seeing her frozen form made him feel ashamed of what he said. He picked her frozen form from the cold wet grass that she was lying on. Walking slowly and not trying to tighten his grip so that he would not wake her.

Getting to the camp he put her down against a rock. He then sat down and pulled Kagome into an embrace.

He leaned his head onto the side of hers and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up. She noticed that she wasn't cold anymore. Feeling something was rapped against her. Something was against her neck, and she felt the warmth of it. Looking towards where the head was when she saw Kouga. 'kou.. kouga was keeping her warm and safe but why, I thought he was hating me.'

Kouga jerked a little but didn't move, the only thing that changed was his grip. Tightening his grip till had her closer to his body and she couldn't get out of his grip. He was still a sleep.

Kagome just let him hold her since he probably won't wake up by her voice. So settling down into his embrace she closed her eyes and started to drift back to sleep.

Kag's dream

Kagome was in school doing a test.

When the teacher was done timing them he took the papers to grade.

Kagome's friends came over to kagome and asked on how she did.

"I think I did bad since I was barely studying and I had no clue to what it was that I was doing."

They all started laughing until the teacher told them to sit.

The teacher passed everyones out and gave kagome hers at last.

She looked at her grade to find a 'B' and that was a relief.

Now back out of lala land

Kagome woke up again. She could feel his every breath. She felt his chest moving up and down with every breath he took. She relaxed in his hold but didn't move since she didn't want to wake him.

Kouga woke up a minute or 2 after kagome. He felt her relaxing into his grip. He inhaled her sent. He just loved the girls sent. Not budging from his position but stayed so that she would stay.

Neither one made a move to get up.

Kagome started to move a little trying to get kouga to wake up so that he would let go.

Kouga opened his eyes and lifted his head up to look at her in the face.

Their faces were but inches away.

Kagome moved her head over to the side so that he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

He let go of his grip on her. Getting up, he started to stretch.

Kagome got up and the blush drained from her face. Looking around, around, and around to see if there was anything around for her to do but there wasn't.

!#$&((&#$#$&()($

ayami: so wat yah think?

Inu Yasha: get to the fucin part with me and I'll rip his lungs out

Ayami: like hell no

Kouga: nice putting aya-chan

Ayami: stop with the aya-chan shit. Just ayami got it

Kouga: but aya-chan suits you

Ayami: do u want me to call u a cow

Kouga:...

Ayami: thought so

Inu Yasha: lets get on with it

Ayami: ok... please review

Everyone except inu Yasha and kouga for they were yelling at each other: Ja Ne minna-san


	6. 5

Kagome got up and stretched her arms forward. Making a big yawn that could be heard in the trees surrounding them. Not paying any attention to on how close she was to Kouga. She hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" placing a hand to the back of his head on where he got hit at. "what was that for?" saying in a mad voice.

Kagome gave a small squeak. 'oh damn it.' Turning around without a second thought. "Sorry Kouga-kun. It was an accident. I didn't realize that you were behind me." Bowing her head a little. "I'm sorry."

Kouga just rolled his eyes and placed a hand on the top of Kagome's head. "oh well, I guess I'll just have to buy it for now." Giving a small but yet friendly smile.

Looking from the corner of her eye she saw his smile. 'I guess I'll just have to be clumsy and junk to get him back to normal I guess. Maybe it will work.'

Later that evening Kagome was looking at one of her books that was small enough to fit in her pocket. It didn't tell you on what the name was or what it was about. She just started to read it.

The story was about 50 pages long. It was so sad yet good. Kagome was starting to cry at every sad thing that happened.

Kouga watched and could smell her sent. She was crying and was happy through out that thing she was looking at. Leaving it alone till later on to ask her why, he started to look for fish again.

1 hour later

Kagome was trying to fall asleep but it was no use she was a little jumpy from the book. She didn't want to fall asleep into a dream that would be like that. 'triangular love is way to complicated for one person especially when basically the guys are all hitting on one person. It gives me the jitters just thinking about it.' Shaking at mere thought.

Kouga got up from where he was sitting. "what's wrong with you? Are you hungry again or something?"

Kagome didn't hear one word Kouga said since she was in deep thought about the book then anything else.

Kouga walked over to her still shaking form. Kneeling down next to her, he saw her far off stare. Lifting one of his hands from the cold earth dirt he placed it on her shoulder. Whispering at a low voice that she could still hear. "Kagome, kagome please snap out of your dreams."

Kagome didn't flinch or even notice that Kouga was there. 'why is love so hard to find? I know I love some one but I don't know if he loves me like how I love him.'

Kouga started to get angry. He lifted his other hand and without thinking he hit her across the face. After realization hit him he got up and took five steps back. 'holly crap she's gonna be angry with me.'

Kagome's cheek started to burn. She snapped out of lala land and lifted her hand up to her cheek. 'ow what the hell was that? Damn it, it hurts like hell.' Looking up to see that kouga was standing up and was some steps away from her and he looked like he was scared. "Kouga whats wrong? Ow damn it."

Looking away and crossing his arms. "sorry. Sorry that I hit you across the face." He spat out in a not very cocky voice.

Kagome kept on rubbing the sour spot. Not getting mad but relived that she was taken out of the thoughts about the book. 'I guess I don't have to think about the book for a while now. "um... don't bother with being sorry or anything. I'm glad you nocked me out of what I was thinking." Giving I kind smile. Patting a seat next to her. "come sit down. I want to talk to you."

Kouga freaked a little from her last sentence. 'oh damn it. She figured it out. Damn it. I'm not going.' "sorry Kag but I'm going to take a run for right now." With that he was off in a fast dash.

"damn you Kouga-kun." Looking down at her hand that was on her cheek earlier. Seeing small spots of blood. 'what the hell.'

Getting up she ran to the river bank. Looking down at her reflection. "what the hell? Now how did this happen?"

Placing her hands into the water, she took out a palm full of water and started to wash the blood off. She was starting to freak out. 'whats happening to Kouga? I'm starting to worry. Why is he doing this? I want some damn answers."

Off to Kouga

Kouga was running around and around the land. "Damn it. Why can't I prove that I'm better then that damn mutt. I have to show that I'm the leader and she has to obey me just like my brothers do." 'how should I do it?'

Stopping at the river in a different spot. Not to far from Kagome but close enough to her.

Kouga sat down on the rivers banks. "I wish I new on what to do."

To Kagome

Kagome was admiring her reflection when she heard some one talking in a distants.

Getting up she walked over to a bush and tree and hid behind them. Looking at the form. Soon figuring that it was Kouga. 'what's wrong with him?'

Kouga wasn't paying attention to his surroundings right now. Looking down at his reflection. "what, what should I do? I want to be a strong demon, and leader but I want to be good to the one I love. I don't know on what to do. I don't think I could ever be something that she would like since I've been acting different. Now I'm starting to let my anger have the best of me."

Kagome placed her hand over her heart. 'pour Kouga-kun. He's only suffering for my love but he should know that I can't. I don't even know if Inu Yasha loves me. I just can't choose some one without knowing if that person loves me or not. Now I think I understand that triangular love thing. Damn stop thinking about that.'

Getting into a crawling position, Kagome started to crawl off back to camp.

By the time she was there she got up and walked over to where the fire was earlier and sat next to it. Throughing the dirt from the ground into the ashes. 'why, why didn't I think about that last night. I'm such a moron.'

Kouga walked back to camp. Watching Kagome through the dirt into the ashes. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. His face looked like he was crying or something. Leaning his head down onto her shoulder he started to cry a little.

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a weight on her shoulder. She looked over to see the top of his head. Moving her arm up that had kouga's head on. Placing her hand on his head. "Kouga-kun what's wrong? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Not moving to look up. "no!" sitting up he pulled Kagome off the cold earth ground and onto his lap. Pulling her into his chest. Putting a ferm grip onto her. Laying his head back onto her shoulder. Tightening his grip around her.

Kagome moved her hands up to hold onto her shoulders. Wispering in a kind voice. "it's alright."

#$&()&$&()

ayami: now that was kinda long I guess. It is good if I say so myself.

Inu Yasha: you say everythings good.

Ayami:do not. I just like lots of different things

Inu Yasha: well then they must all suck if I say so myself

Kaogme: stop mocking aya-chan. She's trying to be nice. Don't make me say the word that I have you under and try and be nice

Inu Yasha: like hell I'll be nice

Kagome: ::sweat drop:: SIT!!

Inu Yasha: ::crash into hard concrete ground:: damn you kagome

Kagome and ayami: shut up

Sango: ...

Kaogme: sango-chan look be hind you ::points behind

Miroku: ::rub, rub::

Sango: ahh ::jumps up and hits Miroku::

Ayami: ::laughs with a sweat drop:: ok now please review. Thanks for reading

Ja-ne


	7. 6

**Chapter 6**

Waking up to find out that she was left on a wool blanket with no sign of Kouga anywhere to be seen. Getting up to stretch a bit so that her back would stop protesting.

Getting up she looked around the sides of the camp to find no one not even a bird chirp. She ran over to her bow and arrows to sling over her shoulder.

Ran over to a tree with low branches that she could climb. Getting up there was a problem because she was afraid to fall and get hurt. At the top she looked all around to see a blur heading her way. Joy came over her so she climbed as fast as she could down before he got any closer. Throwing her stuff back to where they were she ran in his direction.

Kouga stopped a few feet in front of him so that he didn't collide into Kagome. They stood there staring at the other till Kagome thought she should speak.

"Kouga-kun I want to say that I think you should take me back. I need time for things to sink in and what I should do." She looked away seeing the fear on his face.

Shaking his head mentally Kouga walked up closer to the woman in front of him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry for doing this. I lost a lot of trust from you I know it. I will make this one thing clear, if you choose me as your lover I would do the best I could. Even keep you safe and look after you. You can trust me for I would never lie to you or try to break your heart. Please take me into consideration!"

Kagome looked up with utter shock. Not believing that he truly sad all that but it was something that she new was truth coming from his lips. Nodding she turned back to get her things.

**A few hours later**

Kouga and Kagome made it to the village to find her companions back there.

Sango looked at them. Rage at Kouga for kidnapping her and joy for the girls return. "Oh, Kagome-chan your back! Are you ok? Did something bad happen?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled at Sango. "No everythings fine." Looking at Kouga. "Could you put me down now?" With a sigh he got down on his one knee to let her get off. She gladly got off and ran over to Sango and gave her a hug. "Sango where is Inu Yasha? I have something important to talk to him about."

She looked down. "Don't know where he is but he should be back soon. Maybe he went to the well or to the old tree in the forest." She gave a half lifted smile. "Why what is wrong?" she put on a serious face. "If your hurt I could help out."

Kagome shook her head. "No, no nothing like that. I need to talk to him is all. Kouga plans to stay here with us for the week. No hunting till sometime after I get back from my time on the weekend. I only plan to go there for the day so that I get stalked up on food and clothes."

Kouga grunted his agreement to what she had said. Sango looked at him then her. Shaking her head to say nothing she turned around to go back to Keade's hut. "I'm gonna go to bed."

Kagome turned around to Kouga. Go in there and find yourself a mat or something. I'll go after Inu Yasha. He would loose his mind seeing you now that I'm back." With that she ran off.

Walking through the twisted trees and bushes she stopped at the sacred tree. Looking up to see that he was on one of the many roots lifted above the ground. Putting a smile on her face she approached. "I thought I'd find you here." She laughed.

Looking down Inu Yasha stared at the girl in disbelief to find out that she was ok. He jumped down to run over and gave her an embrace. "Don't ever scare me like that. I thought you were forced to be Kouga's mate and never return." He sniffed at her. "He didn't touch you::deep sigh:: thank God. What happened? Did you finally get rid of that wolf?"

Kagome sighed. 'This is not going to be easy, he's to dense and thinks of only getting rid of him.' Shaking her head she looked at Inu Yasha straight in the eyes. "Inu… Yasha, I need to speak with you. It's something important."

He cringed at how she voiced her words. 'Not good, not good. She's gonna 'sit' me I know it.' He gave a gulp and a nod of approval.


	8. Chapter 7

Kouga Don't Change

Chapter 7

Kagome looked down at the ground in confusion and pain for how much this might hurt Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha took a step forward. Moving his hand to cradle Kagome's chin. He lifted her face to face his but her eyes averted his. He lowered his voice to be caring. "Kag, look at me… Please."

'This was the first time he has ever talked to me like that.' She looked up to see something swimming in his eyes. 'Oh God please don't tell me he already knows. Could he?' She made a low gulp in her throat.

Inu Yasha moved his hand from her chin to the side of her face. His face softened even more. "Kagome I was thinking about something that is probably just as important. It's all I can truly think about."

Kagome moved her hands and pulled Inu Yasha's hand away. "Just tell me. I really don't want to be touched like that without a meaning for it." She straightened her back a little and put her hands on her hips.

He gulped. "It's strange on how much we've been together for this long. I never took your heart on purpose but it seems you took mine without realizing it. When you disappeared, I was scared."

Kagome was shocked. 'What?!'

He blushed. "I fell in love with you and I was kind of unaware of it. I wanted to find you but I couldn't find you. I could never go on the jewel shard hunt without you by my side. I feel strange for some reason. I've never let some one know things like this. But I feel like I know you have been waiting for me to say stuff like this."

Kagome put her hands on his arms. "Inu Yasha I do love you but I have to look over Kouga. He needs me. You know me well enough." Her voice started to tremble into sadness.

Inu Yasha stiffened with anger. "What the hell?! I tell you what you've been waiting for me to tell you but here you are leaving me for that damn wolf." He gritted his teeth in anger.

She looked down at the ground. "Inu Yasha, he needs help. He needs me. And I'm trying to be a good friend." She cut off with almost sounding bitter.

Inu Yasha's hears fell in shame at being yelled at. "I'm sorry Kagome. I'll walk you back to the village." He took her hand and lead her down the path to the village.

The walk back was in silence. Kouga came out of the hut to see them walking back. He noticed their hands being linked and he began to feel out of place.

Kagome let go of Inu Yasha's hand and walked over to Kouga. "hey are you ok?" she tilted her head to the side.

He nodded but felt anger for what could have happened back in the forest. He didn't smell him on her so he was happy. "I just feel out of it is all. So how was the talk?"

She bit her lip. "Not in a direction I was looking to but it turned out fine."

Kouga looked over Kagome's shoulder to look at Inu Yasha skeptically. "Did he?" raising his left eye brow.

Kagome nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

Kouga Don't Change

Kouga Don't Change

Chapter 8

Inu Yasha began to mistake the entire scene from what she said earlier. He began to feel like she wasn't being truthful about loving him. He ran off without a look back. Tears falling down his face in anger.

Kagome screamed out his name. trying to get him to come back. That didn't happen. She slumped down onto her knees. She understood why he ran. She acted like something was going on between her and Kouga. She started to cry. Not moving anything but the blinking of her eyes. The tears wouldn't stop coming. They got heavier every second.

Kouga just watched the scene. Anger overwhelmed him from watching her cry over that damned mutt. Slowly he picked Kagome up in his arms. Trying to sooth her while going at a slower run back to his mountain.

Kagome woke up with a hiccup of a sob. She looked around, realizing that it was the wolf tribes destroyed cave. Her eyes finally rested on Kouga sleeping against the wall. She crawled over to him. Seeing that he had bags under his eyes she felt bad. 'I kept him up all night upset with me. I'm such a jerk.'

She unbound his hair and took out his headband. Brushing her fingers through his midnight blue hair to find that his hair reached the bottom of his hips. She loved playing with it not realizing that he finally woke up to end up watching the smile cross her lips at how she enjoyed doing it.

"Kagome, are you feeling better now?" his voice was low and choppy from just waking up and not clearing his throat.

Jumping at the sound she looked up with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I feel a lot better. I'm sorry you stayed up all night because of me."

He lifted his arms to have his hands rest near the bend of her elbow on the upper part of her arm. "Kagome, it's noth.."

Kagome took on a stern face. "Like yeah right. You stayed up and now you look terrible from the lack of sleep." She shouted at him. Frustration taking over all her emotions.

He gave a small smirk. Bending forward at the waist up to lay his lips on hers. He then pulled away back to his previous position. "I'm fine Kag." He sat there watching all emotions of confusion, anger, pain, and joy cross her face. He gave a small laugh. "Now you're the one out of it. Would you like some food?" she didn't change position or anything. "I'll take that as a yes."

Getting up he ran out of the cave and disappeared from site.

Kagome just got her senses back after he left. She lifted her right hand to lightly touch her lips with two of her fingers. 'What just happened? This is even stranger!' She stayed in a daze for most of the morning until Kouga got back with the meat that she helped her self to cook.

The past three days seemed like a dream. She helped Kouga here and there. Not letting herself fully look at his face for long because she would turn up blushing from the memory of the kiss he gave her.

Kouga would disappear now and again to think to himself and go crazy with anger at himself for either not getting her to look at him, tell her his feelings, and not try to act all big and mighty.

A young woman came to the cave on an early morning. She had long blackish silver hair, brown eyes, purple eye shadow. Her clothes that she adorned were one of a priestess but it was decorated in the most beautiful design of sakura blossoms all over on the top and a darker version of it on her pants.

Kagome stared in wonder at the woman. Not moving a step or it would break the magic of this delicate beauty that the woman held on her. She felt jealousy engulf her over the woman. She felt like she couldn't compare herself to be better then her.

Kouga looked over to see a woman in his cave and his Kagome was all angry. He sped over to her, kneeling down he rapped his arms around her shoulders.

The woman sat down onto her knees. "Ye be Kagome Higarashi? And you are Kouga wolf prince of a now diminished pack?" Her voice was smooth and lyrical. Gave a good sense of weight for her.

They looked at each other and back at the woman. Quizzical looks of wonder.

She shook her head. "I am Iris. Daughter of a powerful Greek goddess. My past is of little concern for the both of you. Do not stray from the path of which you are on. I have come from the future to the past and then a few years of late to this time. You may or may not remember me in this life that you are going for in another reality you two are not predestine for this path that has swallowed you whole." Getting up she gave a slight bow and lefted the two in bewilderment.

Kagome came back from the springs in the back of the cave in her pajamas. She found Kouga laying down next to her blankets with his head on one of her three pillows asleep. She walked over and sat down. She went to pull her blanket over herself but Kouga held onto her arm to stop from moving the blanket.

"Kouga what do you think your doing?" his hand felt like it was brick and it began to hurt her. "Kouga let go your hurting me!" she whimpered from the pain it was sending up her arm.

Kouga pulled the blanket away. Moved himself to sit right in front of her with his hands holding her wrists. "Kag.. Kagome please let me be yours! I can't go on knowing I will be alone for good if I can't be happy for one moment of my life."

Her jaw dropped in utter disbelief. He went on with speaking. "The woman, Iris was right. We should go down this path we have created."

Shaking her head she looked him straight in the eyes. "Kouga please, I am in love with Inu Yasha and he loves me. I cannot do this."

His face took on a sad look. "Not even for one night? I can't go on being left behind. I lost my family, I lost everything including the special person I was fighting for."

Her jaw tightened. Looking away to the fire she blew out a sigh. "Please don't do this to me."

"Why not?"


End file.
